Thot Seat
by moontowns
Summary: It was just a game that college kids liked to play, but as stupid as it was, it was also extremely informative. SasuSaku modern AU. Kink exploration.
1. Chapter 1: Fantasy

A/N: this one really just Came to me...I've always wanted to write a little impregnation kink to some degree lmaoo but didn't really have a scenario besides that, and you know me, love a little plot with my porn I can't help myself. I also didn't initially intend for this to be long, but now I think I can use this verse as an excuse to write new kinks and things for them, so hold onto your hats, folks. This is quite a bit of filth.

* * *

It was just a game commonly played at socials. They were all friends. No one would so much as blink if you decided to pass for your turn, instead of answering an incredibly invasive investigation. College kids seemed to be obsessed with getting in each other's business, so while Hot Seat was fun, Thot Seat was the spicier, more interesting alternative.

Watching others get bombarded with questions was very entertaining — until it was your turn. Or until someone called you out in their answer.

"Have you ever had a wet dream?" one of their friends started off.

"Of course," Sasuke answered smoothly, eyes locked on Sakura's burning face. Everyone was sitting in a circle and he had a perfectly clear view of her.

"About who?" someone else pressed excitedly.

"My girlfriend," he smirked, eyes flicking down to the way Sakura's thighs were squeezed together on the couch. She was always so easy to rile up. This silly little game must have her so hot and bothered.

"Boring! We get it, you're in love! Come on, tell us something good — like your sexual fantasy," Naruto's annoying voice goaded from the other side of the room. Really, it would be too soon if he never had to hear his best friends fucking ever again, but he also liked to get under Sasuke's skin. And he was a curious guy, sue him, okay?

Sakura's pink cheeks poked through her curtain of hair as she peered back up at Sasuke, curious to hear his answer. They'd been nothing shy of adventerous since they started having sex.

They'd been dating for a few months after dancing around the idea of being together for years. They both agreed to take it slow, not knowing what to expect from a relationship, let alone finally giving in to years of repressed feelings.

_So much for taking it slow_, Sasuke had thought the first time he buried his tongue in his girlfriend's asshole, a whopping two weeks after officially becoming a couple.

The slow burn had been too hot for too long, they both snapped as soon as they both expressed a desire for more, more, more. So what else was it that Sasuke would want to indulge in, Sakura wondered?

"Hm...let's just say I think my girlfriend would look amazing pregnant. With my baby." Sakura had to bite her lip to prevent from moaning out loud. She'd been having pretty intense baby fever lately, always pointing out strollers and cooing at the passengers. Sasuke humored her to a degree, agreeing that babies were cute, but she didn't realize he felt like _that. _

The room went quiet. "Well, shit, didn't realize you felt that way! Better work on that pull out game or I'm gonna be an uncle, huh!" Naruto broke the silence. Of course.

"It's a fantasy," Sasuke drawled, "I'm not actually going to get her pregnant." A beat of silence. He turned away from Naruto and looked at Sakura again, "At least not yet."

"Time's up!" Shikamaru announced. "Choose someone to be next."

Sasuke tipped his head to his blushing mess of a girlfriend, "Sakura."

The questions started easy enough, but Sakura had a feeling she'd end up spilling more than she intended.

"What's your body count?"

"One."

"Ever had an STI?"

"No, but I think everyone should get tested with their partner."

"If you and Sasuke had to have a threesome with someone in this room, who would it be?"

"We have to? Maybe Ino. She's seen it all already." Ino laughed from her corner because it was true. Sasuke pouted, not quite liking the thought of having to share his girlfriend even _more _with her blonde best friend. And seen it all? The possessive man-child in Sasuke huffed and thought _he_ was the one who had truly seen it all.

"Is your sexual fantasy the same as Sasuke's?"

Hesitation. "Um," she started, "that's just one of them, but yes. Pregnancy is a beautiful thing." She tried to maintain some semblance of dignity with the ending, but Sasuke was grinning at her like he had just learned her dirtiest secret—well, because he had. He was going to have so much fun with this information.

"Time's up! Moving on! Use protection kids, please, for everyone's sake." Sakura's body visibly relaxed now that she was off the hook. She met Sasuke's dark, sparkling eyes and mouthed _perv. _

He spread his hands out, palms up as if gesturing _who, me? _Sakura shook her head and smiled, but squeaked a little when Sasuke mouthed _MILF. _He was going to be the death of her.

* * *

The social ended and Sakura wasn't sure whether to be happy about how much information she now knew about her friends and fellow club members. She was walking home with Sasuke's arm thrown around her. The night was warm and balmy, providing no relief for how hot she was feeling.

"So...did you really mean it?" Sakura's bashful voice broke the silence.

"Yes," he answered simply. He meant every word, he always did. Sakura stayed quiet as she tried to process this information. Sasuke had only ever been respectful and understanding when she asked him to wear a condom and she'd been open about her use of birth control with him. Was he planning on ever acting on his desires? Sasuke let her stay in her own thoughts as they approached his apartment. He was once again so thankful for his parents renting him his own place. The only roommate he'd ever want was the girl standing by his side while he unlocked the door.

They both went about their routines, washing up together while Sakura hummed lowly. When she was dressed in one of his old shirts, standing in the darkness of his room, Sasuke thought his dick was going to burst out of his boxers. She was always so beautiful, but she had that fire in her eyes that he always loved.

"What was your wet dream about?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"You. Isn't that what I said?"

Sakura peeled back his covers and climbed into bed, looking as delicious as ever, but Sasuke stayed standing. "Okay," she rolled her eyes, sounding like it was the most obvious thing ever for him to dream of her, "but what exactly? And how wet was this dream? Did you even finish or did you just wake up hard?" Always asking the tough questions, that one.

"I was pretty damn close, but I've also made a bigger mess before. Similar dream, always you. This time I was really giving it to you good." He often dreamed of Sakura in various situations, but in his wet dream she'd been calling out his name in that way of hers, in that way he loves.

"You always give it to me good," she says, but without much confidence, as she makes grabby-hands at Sasuke. She was sitting on the side of his bed now and how could he resist? He walked over to stand between her bare legs and cupped her pretty face in his hands. "Do I? Good enough to let me put a baby in you?" Sakura's eyes squeezed shut. Got her.

"I was always afraid you'd think it was too much. Since we said we'd take it slow and all. But I _really, really _want you to come inside me this time. Please."

He thumbed at the side of her face, eyes glinting, "Fuck. It's taken a lot of self control to not fill you up when that's all I want. You'd look so good pregnant. Everyone would know you're mine." There was a certain male pride involved in knowing you'd gotten your partner pregnant. Or so Sasuke assumed. He just knew he'd certainly be proud of walking around with both a pregnant Sakura, and a Sakura holding his child in her arms.

Sakura slipped the large t-shirt off her slender body, revealing her smooth skin to Sasuke. No bra, no underwear. Just how he liked her. She reached out to grab his erection over his pants, which was borderline painfully hard now. The message was clear.

"Lay back," he ordered, gently pushing down her shoulders. He quickly stripped himself and climbed over her, pressing their hot skin together. "This whole time I thought you were just a little cum slut. But you wanna give me a whole baby?" Sasuke had definitely taken note of how she never let a drop of his cum go to waste. Even when he pulled out and painted her body in sticky whiteness, she would usually scoop it up and lick it off her fingers. It made for a hot visual, but he'd rather her womb take in all of his seed instead.

Sakura made garbled noises of affirmation as her hand reached down to rub at her clit to prepare herself. Her eyes were dark with arousal, looking more forest green than he'd ever seen. Sasuke moved her hand away quickly, groaning when he found her soaking already. "You wanna get pregnant? You want me to get you pregnant? Carry my baby?"

"Mhm!" she squirmed beneath him.

"But Sakura, we just put you on birth control," Sasuke pretended to think and give up for a moment.

"I can just stop taking it! And it's not even 100% effective," the scientist in Sakura spoke up as her brain cleared a little, trying to rationalize with Sasuke. "If you cum inside of me…there's still a chance…"

"Oh, is that what you want? Should I cum inside this pretty pussy? Tell me what you really want."

Sakura nodded eagerly, spreading her legs even further, "fill me up, please." Always so polite. How could he resist?

"No condom?" he confirmed. Another nod. "I can finish inside?" Another nod, accompanied by another breathy _please_. With her full consent, he teased her entrance with his leaking head.

"Hey doc," he started suddenly, using the nickname he'd given her ever since she expressed an interest in the medical field all those years ago, "tell me. Is it true that someone can get pregnant just from pre?" He pushed in a little.

"It's unlikely, but it's possible, yes," she gasped out.

"Perfect," he purred. He was so hard for her, already leaking all over. He had a feeling her fertile womb would take up whatever it could get. "You'd look so fucking good. Your tits would get huge. Your stomach would be carrying our baby, _my baby. _My girl carrying my baby, just perfect." He hitched her legs up so her knees were bent and he had perfectly open access to her dripping cunt. He pushed all the way in and her wet heat knocked the breath out of him. Sasuke couldn't hold back, he immediately set a brisk pace.

Sakura could hardly move with her legs pressed against her body and his weight on top of her, but she loved being under him like this. She'd always felt a strong call to be a mother. She thought her girlhood fantasies of playing house with Sasuke were just that, fantasies. But ever since they started dating she wished they were able to just get a move on and really set up house together. Children included.

He kept praising her the way he knew she liked, "you've got the perfect body. You take my cock so well. You're just made for breeding, aren't you? Greedy girl." He didn't even know where half of this was coming from. Sure, they indulged in dirty talk plenty of times before, but this was downright _filthy. _

But everything he said was also true. Sakura's body was his to play and have his way with, and he'd be forever grateful. Everything about her was perfect, including that pretty pink pussy that always took him in and made him want to stay there forever. He was just as needy and greedy for her as she was for him. The friction between their lower halves was just too good. He pressed on.

"That's right, take it. Take my cock," he encouraged her as his thrusts became harder and the sound of their skin slapping filled the room. "All mine, everyone has to know you're mine. I can never let you go. Gotta marry you. Mm, I like the sound of that, my wife having all my babies." Sakura didn't even try to match his level of dirty talk, she was basically just screaming in pleasure. Sasuke's voice always turned her on, so coupled with his glorious member pistoning in and out of her, she was a goner. Not to mention how they both apparently had fantasized about this, so the tension was greater than usual. He'd always been an alpha male, always a bit possessive of her, but the thought of bearing his children took it to another level. Sakura was not weak, but she had no problems playing a little submissive for Sasuke.

"Anything, I'll do anything, just please cum inside me," Sakura started to beg. She felt like she wouldn't be able to orgasm if he so much as wasted a drop. It felt so good and so right to have him stretching her out, but she was still chasing that high of being pushed over the edge.

Sasuke wanted to ruin her. He paused and buried himself in completely, watching as Sakura blinked up at him with slightly more clarity now that he wasn't shaking the bed. His eyes dropped down to look at her now flat stomach, which would one day grow steadily if he had any say in things. He looked her straight in the eyes as he started rubbing slow circles on her swollen clit. "Ask me again." He wanted to hear her over and over and over.

"Cum inside me," she whined. Her small hands had been gripping the sheets but they came up to squeeze and stroke his biceps. She coaxed him further, "I need it. I want your cum, and I want you to knock me up." She was surprised at how clear she was speaking, given her depraved state. Sasuke pulled out almost all the way before roughly plowing back in, feeling the very depths of her insides almost give way to him.

"Good thing," he bit out between thrusts, "we have the same goal. Gonna fuck a baby into you." The stimulation of her clit, Sasuke's pounding, and his words were too much for her to handle. With a loud cry, Sakura felt herself hurtling closer and closer to release. She was nearly crying when she finally came and she managed to choke out an "I love you." Her arms wrapped around his neck to keep him as close as possible.

Sasuke shouted as the feeling of her orgasm tipped him over too. He rocked into her once more before going as deep as he could. He wanted to feel her womb accepting his seed. He let his weight rest on Sakura's legs and he kissed her all over her pretty face as pleasure coursed through his veins, nearly ripping him apart. She'd never let him finish inside before, so to say this was a treat would be the understatement of the century.

He felt his cock softening inside her, but stayed for a few moments longer, essentially plugging her up. Finally, he sat back a little to admire the state she was in. Her arms weakly fell to her sides. Without his member inside her anymore, his impressive amount of cum started to drip out of her onto the sheets. "Look at you, all messy and filled up with my cum. Can't let it go to waste, can we?" Sasuke scooped up some of his release that was leaking out of her. He showed her his coated fingers before easily shoving them back inside of her, massaging her walls with his cum-covered digits. Sakura was so sensitive, she immediately clamped down on him and started spasming again. "Ah, Sasuke! There's so much!"

"Because you did this to me, you made me cum so fucking hard." The sounds of him finger fucking her were incredibly lewd, the mixture of their juices made sure of it. He'd been so focused on getting deeper and deeper inside of her with his cock, so focused on the sounds falling out of her mouth that he hadn't really gotten to appreciate the squelching from down below. "You're gonna make me cum again," Sakura croaked out.

"I've got you, just relax. I'll take care of you, you know that. My baby mama," he smirked, liking the new nickname already. It seemed that Sakura liked it too because her back arched off the mattress and she finished around his fingers, well and truly spent. He eased his messy fingers out of her and wiped them on her soft inner thighs. He'd have to clean her up real good tonight, she was a wreck. But first, he collapsed on the bed next to her and pulled her close.

"You're still on birth control though, right?" he asked quietly after they'd caught their breath.

"Unfortunately," she groaned. Some of the side effects were getting really annoying, others were unnoticeable. Some were even good—she'd noticed her boobs had gotten bigger. But they'd probably be even bigger and heavier if they were filled with breast milk.

"Not yet, then. We have time. You still have a lot of school ahead of you," he soothed her.

"But I want a baby," Sakura whined, "I want _your _baby." Sasuke pressed kisses all over her face, "I know, I know. And you know I want to give one to you, right? It's just that right now, we..can't. But soon, I promise."

"Fine," she sighed in resignation, but she still pouted. It was going to be hard to forget when the idea had not only been planted in her mind, but had even been acted on in bed. "At least humor me a little more. Who do you think the baby would look like more?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this was weird or not your cup of tea LOL I started outlining the next chapter and I think there will be at least two more chapters. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my stories so far it makes me really happy!


	2. Chapter 2: 20 Questions

**A/N: ****hi, sorry for the delay in updates, it's been busy! But thanks for your support on this one! I have two more chapters planned for this universe, both smut of course, but then that should be it. I want to update jade mirror and sweet to me soon too. This is only lightly edited sorry :(**

* * *

_SH: Hiiii _

Sakura closed the messaging app, but didn't lock her phone. There was no point when she knew Sasuke would text back immediately.

_SU: Hi _

There he was.

_SH: What are u doing rn I'm bored :( _

_SU: Nothing. Come over_

_SH: Ehhh but it's cold outside_

_SU: But you'll be inside when you get here? Thought u were bored_

_SH: I am but like stilllll_

_SU: Lazy. Want me to pick you up? _

_SH: mm I'm actually rlly comfy in my bed rn, so never mind. I don't wanna move LOL _

_SH: but I'm still bored_

_SU: we can play a game lol_

Sakura sighed. She already knew where this was going. Sasuke was no fuckboy, he was usually very loving and sweet, but he was also still a horny college student. But she was guilty too, so she'd play along.

_SH: like what? _

_SU: 20 questions _

_SU: I can start_

_SU: are u naked_

_SH: NO i told u it's cold :(_

_SH: but are YOU naked?_

_SU: I just got out of the shower so yeah _

_SH: umm not even a towel?_

_SU: nope [attachment: one image]_

_SU: what are you wearing then?_

_SH: I can come over and show you just give me like 10 minutes :) _

Sasuke all but tackled her when she showed up on his doorstep in ten minutes, more or less. He had put on a pair of gray sweatpants while waiting for her, but left his shirt off. Sakura was all bundled up with a scarf and hat to boot, but all of that would be coming off very soon.

She started peeling off some of her layers by the door in between Sasuke's attempts at kissing her. When she finally got down to a tee shirt and jeans, he ushered her to his room.

"We didn't finish our game," he smirked at her. He really hadn't been doing anything when Sakura texted him, but of course as soon as she entered his thoughts, he couldn't help but start feeling a little turned on. She just had that effect on him.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but decided to humor him as they both sat on his bed, "fine, ask away." They were already going to fuck, so she didn't see any harm in letting him ask some more silly questions.

"Would you actually consider a threesome with Ino?" he whined. He really was against sharing Sakura more with her. He hated to admit it, but the idea of a threesome with _anyone _just made him insecure.

"Oh, that again? No, I was just saying, you know. It would've been boring if I said no one." The answer was satisfactory enough that he started kissing her again, now that he was uninhibited by her layers like he was at the door. "But would you have a threesome with anyone?"

Sasuke pretended to think about it for a while before attaching his lips to Sakura's neck, "Yeah, with you, me, and this dick," he mumbled.

"You're so _annoying _sometimes!" But the comment lacked venom—even when she wove her fingers through his hair and lightly tugged, she did it because she knew he liked it.

"Come on, you like it. But it's my turn again. What do you think about when you touch yourself?" He tried not to rush to get the question out, but he was worried he'd choke on his words if he held back at all.

"I don't really masturbate anymore because I have _you, _but it's still about you. You know, you, and you and me together."

"No specifics? No baby making?"

Oh no, he could _not_ bring that up again or else she would actually end up pregnant, accident or not! She lightly slapped his arm as her cheeks colored in embarrassment, "Shut up. Plus that wasn't your turn. So no answer, it's my turn for a question. What do _you _jerk it to?" Sakura couldn't help but feel a little insecure. She knew that girls constantly threw themselves at Sasuke and when they first got together, she worried that he just wanted a warm body and not an actual relationship with her. He'd proved her wrong time and time again by being incredibly attentive and sweet, but she couldn't help it sometimes.

"Fine, fine. Same answer. You. It's been you forever." He used to think he was some kind of international criminal in his past life because he had awful karma—Sakura practically tortured him before they got together. The sweet scent of her hair and those short skirts she favored always made it so hard to keep his cool. It never took long for him to blow his load when he thought of her bent over in front of him. He always felt guilty afterwards, jacking off to sweet Sakura, to the thought of one of his best friends, but his thoughts never changed. He was always focused on her.

"Oh, really?" That bolstered her confidence. "Like what about me?"

"Hey, hey, you just did the same thing, asking two questions in a row. It's my turn. Can you show me how you touch yourself?" He was dying for some action now.

"S-Sasuke! Why would you ask that?" Sakura became flustered but she felt warm heat tingle through her body. He always had a way of making her a little bashful.

"What? It's not like we've never had sex before. Just wanna make sure I'm doing what you like when _I _touch you. So come on, can't you show me?"

Sakura bit her lip, "Fine. Only if you show me too! That makes it fair."

He easily tugged down his sweats, "I can make that happen." He was already pretty hard and his member popped out of his sweats, begging for attention. "Lay back, take your clothes off—unless you do it with your clothes on?" They were both competitive people, and nothing was better to spur her into action than goading her a little.

As Sasuke got settled on his bed, Sakura stood up and started undressing at record speed. Her clothes were tossed into the corner and she laid back on Sasuke's bed, next to him, but not touching him.

"Ready?" Sakura nodded. Sasuke grabbed her hand quickly and kissed it, then let it drop back to her side. She smiled at the sweet gesture, he always made her so comfortable in the bedroom even when they were about to do unspeakable things to each other. "Come on, show me. How do you usually start?"

Sakura's hands came up to squeeze her own breasts, even tugging at her rosy nipples. She massaged the mounds gently, but firmly and her eyes fluttered shut. "I always start up here, just to make sure I'm really ready, you know."

"Mhm," he encouraged, already so turned on by the sight of her fondling her own chest.

"And then…" Sakura kept one hand on her chest and skimmed the other hand down over her waist and let it come to rest between her thighs. She parted her legs a little and gently probed a finger between her folds, opening herself up. Her fingers spread the warm slickness already starting to gush out of her. She easily dragged her fingers up to push her folds away and reveal her clit. She started rubbing the little pearl in circles and turned to look at Sasuke, "You get the idea."

"Keep going. Can you fuck yourself with your fingers for me?"

"I don't always do it...it's not the same as when you do it," she whined. Her thighs had clamped shut, trying to both run towards and away from the pleasure.

"Yeah? If it were me, I'd hold you open while I fingered you until you finish all over. Fuck, keep your legs open, let me see." Sasuke's hand was steadily pumping his hardness, only stuttering when he gave extra attention to the weeping head. He wanted so badly for Sakura's hand, mouth, pussy, _anything _to be the one pleasuring him, but watching her was also a real treat. Maybe next time he'd tease her for a while by only playing with her clit, leaving her empty and aching for the fullness given by his fingers.

Her body started shuddering lightly and Sasuke squeezed himself harder. "How many times? How many times do you make yourself cum?"

"As many times as it takes," she said as her back started arching off the bed. She was panting hard, chasing her release. "I get more tired out when I'm with you, so I can take more when I'm by myself. It's just a little less satisfying." She realized early on in their relationship how much she craved emotional intimacy along with the mind blowing sex. She loved Sasuke deeply, so being with him just made the physical aspect of their relationship even more intense. One orgasm brought on by him was more satisfying than one she rubbed out herself.

"So this is what you do every time? You're killing me. Keep going, I wanna see you cum. I'm almost there. I wanna fuck you so badly right now."

Sakura moaned as she applied more pressure, "I wish it was you right now. I need your cock so badly." Sasuke was looking at her like she was going to be his last meal, but he made for an equally pretty picture. His muscles flexed as he pumped himself and his body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Sakura wanted to lick all of him.

"Come on, you cum too. What are you thinking about? It's not fair if you don't tell me too." Sakura's head was filled with vague thoughts and memories of Sasuke bringing her pure pleasure. What was going on in his mind?

"I told you, I'm thinking about you. I wish I was fucking you right now, seriously. I love looking at the way your little hole stretches out to take me perfectly every single time. Fuck, you're perfect." Sasuke's hand grew more erratic in its motion and he could feel himself barreling towards his orgasm—and he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Cum for me, please. I love it when you cum all over my cock," Sasuke groaned. Every time they got in bed together, Sasuke wished he could commit every visual, every sound, every sensation to memory. He supposed he got off on being in love too.

Sakura's noises—her panting, her moaning, her squelching fingers—as she brought herself to orgasm set Sasuke off too. He gave himself one final, hard tug and he came all over himself with a shout. It had been a long time since he'd had to clean up the sticky whiteness himself, normally he had Sakura to lick it all up. Man, he was getting spoiled.

They both laid back, panting loudly in the otherwise silent room. "So that's it, huh?" he smirked at her. "Seems easy enough, I think I can do it, right?"

Sakura smiled at him tiredly, "Maybe. I'll have to give you a test."

The room was quiet again for a while. "Why didn't you send me a picture back when I sent you mine?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Because I was just going to come over! What does it matter now?"

"Kinda wanted a picture. You know, just to have."

"Uhh, we could just take one now," Sakura suggested shyly. Sasuke's head whipped over to look at her, all pink and glistening and gorgeous. Yeah, he would _love _a picture of her to keep for the next time he found himself alone.

"Are you serious? Let me get my phone." He scrambled off the bed, not minding the way his seed was still dripping off his body. Capturing Sakura post-orgasm was way more important.

He stood in front of her, unsure. "Uh, how much? Do I just get your pussy or?"

He always spoke rather crudely to her, knowing it turned her on, but she still found herself a little embarrassed. "You can get, like, a close up and maybe a full body shot. Whatever you want, you know. It's your picture to have. Just cut out my face, of course."

He mumbled in agreement and started snapping pictures of her body from the neck down. His room was a little dark, but he was still able to capture her creamy skin and puckered nipples. Oh yeah, this was perfect spank bank material.

"Spread your legs for me. Can I use the flash?" Sakura nodded tightly and did what he asked. He immediately took a flash photo of her most intimate body parts and showed her, "Look, you're so wet. I just wanna eat you now." The smell of her arousal was getting to his head. The added light made a big difference in the picture quality, allowing him to capture all the little details. Sakura was equal parts embarrassed and turned on.

"Sasuke, you're gonna get cum everywhere, we should clean up," Sakura said casually, but she motioned for him to lay back so she could clean him her own way. He got back on the bed and Sakura got to work licking all over. He really was about to make a mess by leaning all over her and the bed to get different angles for the photos, but she also wanted a taste. She noticed him raise the camera again while she thoroughly licked up and down the plane of his abs, so she stuck her tongue out even farther, putting on a show for the camera.

She paused only to tell him to start taking a video. The flash was still on, so Sakura directed her eyes away from the camera after a few seconds to focus on his dick, which was rapidly beginning to harden again. So much for cutting her face out. At least she looked good.

"You gonna suck me off? You like the taste of me?" Sasuke was torn between looking at the phone screen to make sure he got everything and looking at the real thing. Sakura nodded before rubbing her hand up his shaft and playing with his heavy balls. He was completely erect again when Sakura took his head into her mouth and sloppily left trails of saliva dripping down. She brought his cock to rub against her cleavage and she squinted up at the camera, "You know I can't get enough of the taste. I love putting your cock in my mouth."

Sasuke groaned, she was really going for it with the camera. Her soft skin and the slippery saliva felt incredible against his length. She took him all the way in her hot mouth and he almost lost his grip on the phone. Almost. He was determined to get as much as possible now that they were going all out with this. He'd kick himself later if he missed even a minute of her fantastic blow job skills. He ended up pulling on her hair a little to get her to stop, he didn't want to finish like that.

She let off with a _pop_, "All clean. Kind of." Her saliva was everywhere, but she'd licked up all the cum from earlier. He was really glad he kept the video going because all the moments in between, like just then when she giggled at herself, were just as worthy of being captured. She reached up to him, "My turn?"

They switched positions on the bed and Sakura pointed the camera down to where Sasuke was settling in between her legs. His dark head of hair looked fantastic on camera and she threaded her fingers through his locks to push him down more. He also dramatized a little, making lewd slurping noises and gripping her plush thighs tightly. He sucked on her clit, flicking his eyes up to her. If his mouth wasn't so busy, he'd have smirked because he knew _exactly _what he was doing to her.

"Sasuke," she panted, "I can't like this. You have to take it back." She was starting to lose control from the pleasure and her hand almost lost its grip on the phone. He made a final sweeping lick before getting to his feet and hovering over her while she moved higher up on the bed to accommodate him. He took the phone from her and sat back on his heels, positioning the camera to only show their lower halves. "Are you ready?" he asked as he slid his cock along her slick folds.

"Yes, please just fuck me," she begged. Getting herself off earlier was not enough, not when _this _was an option. He got the perfect shot of him sliding into her and stretching her out. The flash accentuated the way she covered his cock with her juices and he hoped his finger wasn't covering the microphone because the sounds they made together were music to his ears. He placed on hand in a bruising grip on her waist to help him pound into her while still filming.

He looked up from the screen to see Sakura's tits bouncing from his thrusts and her head thrown back in pleasure. He moved the camera up to capture her whole body. To him, she was the perfect picture of a sex goddess and he wasn't trying to miss a single second. Her fingers were gripping the sheets, but he was having a hard time maintaining his balance with just one hand on her—he was fucking her so hard she started moving up the bed.

"Flip over," he ordered as he pulled out. She'd never listen if she was still full of cock. She was needy, so she flipped over onto her hands and knees immediately and wiggled her delicious ass at him. "More, please," she begged again.

"You look so good from here. Mm, this body, all mine. How does it feel? You like that, huh?" Sasuke's strokes were long and rough, causing her ass to jiggle while she moaned something that sounded like an answer. He was surprised she was able to hold herself up, he was really railing into her.

Eventually he let her fuck herself back onto his cock as he held the phone farther away. He couldn't believe how sexy she was. Her hot insides were wrapped so snugly around him, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He delivered a firm spank to one of her cheeks, "You gonna cum for me soon? You said it's better with me, so prove it. Come on, I know that's what you want. You look so good like this—"

**Cannot Record Video**

**There is not enough available storage to record video. **

**You can manage your storage in Settings.**

"Fuck! I ran out of storage!" Sasuke tossed his now useless phone to the side and grabbed onto Sakura's hips with both hands, slamming into her harshly. He hadn't realized just how long they'd been going at it, but if he looked at the timestamp at the top, he should've seen it coming. The notification still pissed him off. They were almost done.

Sakura turned her head back to look at him, giving him those incredible _fuck me _eyes, "it's okay, baby," she soothed, "that just means we have to make another one."

"I like the way you think," he purred as he reached down to rub her swollen clit. There was no use in drawing it out even more, they were both greedy for a release and the phone was gone. He held onto her tightly while she dropped her face and chest to the bed, unable to withstand the pleasure. He kept fucking her through her orgasm, loving the way she screamed his name. He'd definitely have to get that on camera next time.

"You're still on birth control, right?" he asked through gritted teeth. He had to confirm, it would dictate whether he blew his load inside her or all over her shapely ass.

"Yes, cum inside, please, please, Sasuke, I really need it." Sakura's pleasure was always amplified when she felt his hot seed coating her inner walls. He draped his body over hers, fitting himself tightly against her as he emptied himself inside her. Her skin was sticky and warm against his, but he didn't care to move. He had accepted long ago that they were both post-sex cuddlers.

When he eventually rolled off of her and brought her to nestle against his side, Sakura laughed lightly, "Did I look cute on camera?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kissed her hard on the mouth, "Nah, I might have to delete that one."

"Um, can you send it to me?"

"Mhm. I still want you to send me pictures next time."

"Why?" she whined, "Wasn't this enough?" But she was already planning in her head which lingerie set she should don to send him pictures in, and how they could get better angles next time they filmed themselves.

"Never," he grinned before kissing her all over her face. He was greedy when it came to Sakura, that was for sure.

* * *

**A/N: ****eheh I love thinking about college Sasuke. And I love alluding to mutual pining from before they got together lol. Yeah I like dirty talk SS so get used to it. I debated whether or not to make him run out of storage on his phone at the end, but it kind of lent itself to wrapping up the story so I went with it. **

**Also in case anyone is worried, no, there will be no drama with the video getting leaked (or Sakura getting pregnant) lol, in an ideal world, we'd all be able to have some privacy. **


	3. Chapter 3: Are you a robot?

**A/N:** sorry I didn't post earlier for Sakura's birthday, but have this pwp now!

* * *

"What about this one? Is pink okay with you? Fuck, this would look so pretty shoved up your pussy."

Sasuke was sitting at his desk with an incognito tab opened up on his laptop. Sakura was laid out across his bed, scrolling through her phone and doing research on their options.

"Yeah, that one has really good reviews. And the pink is definitely the cutest."

"I'm adding it to our cart."

"I think just one is good for now. We can just checkout."

"Okay, I will. Fuck, wait, it's asking me for all this information. Why do they need a scan of my ID? What are these security questions?"

"Ugh, these are the worst." The website was now asking them to select all the boxes that showed a tree. And from the grainy photos they had to choose from, everything looked like a tree.

"Should I leave this one, or click it?"

"No, I think that box has it. Click it."

"I can't tell anymore, the picture is so grainy. I'm not a fucking robot, I swear. I'm just going to submit it and hope we get it right...Okay, it's loading. If the internet decides to cut out right now I'm gonna—oh, billing and shipping, perfect."

* * *

"They said it would come in a discreet package," Sasuke said, clearly grumpy.

"Sasuke, it's a cardboard box," Sakura pointed out. She couldn't find anything wrong with it. And what it contained was most important.

But then Sasuke flipped the box over to reveal the huge and _graphic _sticker reading _MAKEOUT PARADISE: CUM AND PLAY_

"Oh. Do you think we should burn the box?"

* * *

"Um," Sakura started after her pants were off and she hopped up on Sasuke's bed.

"There are...a lot of settings," Sasuke admitted grudgingly. He was the type of person to run into things head on, so he hadn't really bothered with the instruction manual past general cleaning procedures and battery life. Good thing he at least got that far, otherwise he would've just headed to the bedroom without putting the batteries in. Smooth.

"We can just try one at a time and I'll tell you if it feels good or not?" Sakura suggested.

Sasuke nodded and pressed down on the top button, jumping a little as the vibrator suddenly sprang to life. He stared at the small pink object in his hands, wondering how to best approach the situation. He had never felt so helpless when it came to pleasuring his girlfriend.

"That seems a little high," Sakura voiced nervously. Sometimes Sasuke went a little overboard and overstimulated her, and while she was normally up for it, she didn't want to do too much the first time around.

"We can probably turn it down," he muttered, mostly to himself.

"That would be, uh, good, yeah," she agreed. She was a little distracted, though, already getting wet at the prospect of Sasuke working her body with the toy.

He managed to turn the setting down a little and offered, "Here, you feel it with your hand or something. Let me know how it feels."

She held out her palm and jumped a little at the foreign feeling, but it was pleasant enough that she gave him the go ahead.

But before he proceeded with using the toy, he set it aside a little and kissed her on the lips. No matter what they did in the bedroom (or, honestly, outside of it too), he couldn't help himself but kiss her. "Take off your top too, we can start up here." He always loved kissing and licking down her body until he reached the spot where she needed him most, and tonight was no exception.

Sakura slipped her shirt over her head, leaving her in a delicate lace bra. It had no padding, so her nipples poked through the fabric and when Sasuke tugged the cups down with ease, she shivered at the way the lace rubbed against her.

"I'm going to start here." He wanted to warn her and take it slow since this was new for both of them. If it went anything like their normal nights together, though, no one would go unsatisfied.

He pressed the vibrator against her breast and started slowly circling her already hardened nipples. Just the way the vibrations made her tits jiggle was driving him crazy. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. His other hand came up to massage the other side of her. He felt like he was in a trance. He switched sides, taking a pause to suck one of her mounds in his mouth. He always needed a taste.

"_Shit," _he said again when she guided his hand holding the toy to hold it in the dip of her cleavage. She cupped her own boobs and pressed them together to envelop the vibrator. Sasuke slid it up and down, mimicking the pace he would have set if it was his cock nestled between her tits instead.

"How's it feel?"

"Really nice. But I think I'm ready for um…"

"Come on, don't get shy on me now. Ready for what?"

"Ready for you to use it on my pussy," she said quickly.

He smirked, "I was wondering when you'd ask for that. Hold it." He let her run the toy all over her chest, enjoying the gentle vibrations and pressures while he lazily kissed down her body. He got to her underwear and peeled it off, noting the way it was practically soaked through. He licked her core firmly a few times, "Yeah, you're ready." The scent of her arousal was intoxicating and the small amount of time he spent eating at her was enough to coat his chin with her juices.

She passed him the toy and squirmed as he licked his lips, admiring her sex. He didn't bother wasting time and pressed it straight on her clit. Sakura jerked and cried out. She'd experienced a similar sensation when Sasuke ate her out and she felt the vibrations of his moaning, but this was much more powerful and concentrated. Sasuke pressed down harder, moving it in small circles.

The green eyes he loved seeing were now rolled to the back of her head and she couldn't keep quiet. So she liked it. But he still wanted more.

"Talk to me," he murmured. Sakura was normally vocal about just about everything—in and out of bed. He loved hearing her thoughts, she always reassured him.

And right now, he wanted to make her scream.

"I-I can't," she stuttered. She couldn't think straight from all the pleasure coursing through her like lightning, let alone form a proper sentence. Fuck, why didn't they try this before?

"Hn. Alright. I'll keep going." Sasuke moved the toy from her clit to tease her entrance. It was coated in her juices and Sasuke was loving the visual, but he wanted his cock to be the one slick with her arousal. He had an idea.

"Sakura," he said softly, taking the toy off her for a moment, "do you want me to fuck you now?"

"Yes," she answered, halfway between a moan and a pant. She wanted more, more, more.

He smirked as he got on his knees to line himself up with her, hooking her legs over his shoulders. Instead of entering her quickly like his groin was begging him to do, he pressed his way in slowly. As her body got used to the intrusion, gently stretching to accommodate him about half way in, he slammed in the rest of the way and pressed the vibrator back on her clit with the setting up a little higher.

Sakura finally screamed for him.

Even if it was a little awkward holding the toy and trying to keep a steady rhythm, he was proud of himself. Having Sakura hold the toy was out of the question with the way she couldn't seem to let go of the sheets beneath her. He didn't mind the awkwardness because it still felt incredible, and eventually his body took over and he rutted into her without as much thought.

Plus, Sakura's pussy was coaxing him in and giving him so much pleasure, he didn't have a choice other than to keep pounding away at her slick passage. Bless that little toy.

It was a quick and dirty fuck; Sakura came hard and fast, her back arching off the mattress and her cream getting everywhere. She felt hot all over. She was shaking and still screaming from such mind blowing stimulation.

Sasuke grit his teeth and pulled out to come all over her pink cunt. A beautiful sight. He sloppily massaged his seed into her skin by rubbing the vibrator all over her, and got her to finish one more time before they both collapsed. She was a mess between the legs.

"I'll use it on you next time," she mumbled as she caught her breath.

"You can do whatever you want to me," he admitted. She might've been in her post-sex haze, but he was feeling the post-nut clarity. If she wanted to make a mess of him with toys, he could only wait eagerly.

* * *

**A/N:** At home all day but busier than ever it seems? One or two more chapters still to come for this fic, plans for my other fics, don't worry :)


	4. Chapter 4: Quiz

**A/N:** Haven't updated this one in a while, hey everyone. This one is a more true kink exploration but also kind of mild because I don't think I've ever written anal before? But enjoy sub!Sasuke, I love him.

* * *

"So you're a Leo and I'm an Aries," Sakura explained. Sasuke nodded; the words didn't really mean anything to him, but Sakura insisted they were compatible, and that was good enough for him.

It was a lazy Saturday and they had gone on a deep dive into online personality tests and information. One after the other, they were told what color, what ice cream, what plant represented them best (some hotly contested, others more easily agreed upon). Sakura scrolled down the master list she had found and blushed when she noticed one that they had yet to take.

"Um, have you ever, uh, taken a kink test before?" she managed to ask.

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

She shrugged. "Why don't we find out?"

* * *

The results were surprising, to say the least. Sakura clucked her tongue, "Well then, Sasuke, I had no idea you felt that way. Is there anything on this list that you want to start with?" Being a sub was pretty high on his list, as was anal sex and BDSM.

"You can do whatever you want." He was feeling shy, but also anticipated the way his girlfriend would surely rock his world.

"Whatever I want?" she asked again. She would have fully respected any of Sasuke's choices, but she couldn't hide the twinkle in her eye.

"I mean, within reason. But yeah, whatever you want."

Sakura nodded, a smile playing at her lip. She looked like a cat who got the cream.

"I want you to do whatever you want to me," he added quietly. He wasn't just allowing it, he welcomed it, craved it. And Sakura was more than happy to deliver.

* * *

She decided to start out light. They had plenty of time in the future to explore more, and she wanted to test the waters.

So she left his legs untied, but made sure to get his wrists bound tightly together over his head.

When she pulled out the dark red ribbon that normally went in her hair, her favorite, Sasuke's eyes widened. He had bought her the silky piece for her birthday one year, never expecting it to have multiple uses.

"Lift your arms up."

"Won't the ribbon get ruined?"

"Only if you resist," she winked. The smooth fabric kissed his wrists, but Sakura tied it tightly enough that he hardly had any wiggle room. His pants had become rather tight as well.

"Wow, Sasuke," she praised, "all you have to do is lay there and you already look so pretty."

Because she already had him wrecked, instead of making some snarky comment, he only choked out, "R-really?"

She gave him a sweet kiss, "_Really. _Are you ready?" He nodded eagerly.

She started by kissing up and down his torso, starting with his mouth and moving down, down, down, purposely avoiding where he needed her. When she heard him whisper a small, "Please," she decided to undo his pants and take them off. She wanted him completely naked.

She nibbled his thighs; they were so muscular and _delicious. _She stayed down there and ordered, "Spread your legs."

He parted them slightly, but not enough. He realized his mistake when she didn't give him another kiss, she just stared at him expectantly. He widened them until he was well and truly spread eagled on the bed. He had never felt more exposed.

"Very good. I'm gonna go get the lube, but I'll be right back, I promise. Don't move." Sasuke nodded, watching her closely as she moved to the side of the bed to pull out the bottle. He missed her touch already, but the anticipation made him shiver.

She returned just as she said she would and squeezed out some of the liquid into her palms, rubbing them together to heat it up. "Let's get you messy, baby."

"What about you?" he asked softly.

She laughed lightly, "I've had the vibrator in my pussy since I tied you up." This made him whine, made him strain against the ribbon.

"Can I see?"

"If you behave." His eyes widened, but he stayed quiet this time. She started with a single finger, tracing the rim of his tiny hole, smirking when he jumped.

Since they had never explored this part of his body, she went slow. She watched him carefully and took note of when his body tensed and when he relaxed. "I'm going to push my finger in now," she informed him softly. And true to her word, she nudged the tip of her finger past his tight hole and smiled when he gasped.

"More?" she asked after some time had passed. His eyes were squeezed shut, but he nodded and Sakura pushed on. He felt like he was burning, but it didn't hurt the way he expected it to. And his cock was leaking against his stomach, so that had to count for something. He trusted Sakura with everything and that thought alone helped him relax.

She started moving her finger in and out. He was slick and hot; being inside her boyfriend was exhilarating. "Talk to me, Sasuke," she said softly.

And like a dam bursting, he let out a groan and squirmed against her hand, "Please…"

So that's how she could make him beg. Her eyes sparkled, "Now that's new coming from you. Let me see…" She moved her finger out and curled it just so-

"Fuck! Yes!" he shouted. So she had found _the spot. _She tapped it over and over again, quickening her pace a bit, and watched him lose it.

Sasuke swore he saw fireworks. He had no control over his noise level anymore. He had no idea feeling like this was even possible. Just one touch from his girlfriend was so powerful. He couldn't help but arch up and wiggle around; as good as his ass was feeling, the rest of his body was still needy.

"Aren't you just fucking precious," Sakura smiled as she ran her free hand up his thigh and over his hard length. She was soaked herself and wanted to melt against Sasuke's body, but she wasn't done working him yet.

"Please let me finish," he whimpered. He was starting to get dangerously close, but he needed permission. He was craving an orgasm and some approval.

"I think you can take a little more," she cooed, pressing against him more firmly. She squeezed his cock and watched as even more precum dribbled out of the reddened tip. He was such a treat.

He hiccuped, struggling to catch his breath and form coherent sentences, "Well then what about you?"

"What about me, Sasuke?"

"Are you close? The vibrator..can I instead? Let me touch. I can do it." He tried to sound resolute, but his onyx eyes were fluttering shut and his voice lacked strength.

"Hmm, you're not really in a place to make demands given that you're tied up with a finger in your ass. But I'll think about it."

His hips jerked, but he continued, "But I want you to cum." He was insisting.

"That's sweet. But I'm a little more interested in _you _right now." Her release would surely come after seeing his. She knew he was still holding back, she knew he could submit a little more.

She took a hold of his cock and stroked him lazily with one hand, pressing deeper into his hole with the other, "Are you mine, baby? Are you going to let me finish you off?" And then his entire body jerked like he was struck by lightning and he made a sound she had never even heard from him.

"I'll take that as a yes," she murmured while pressing _more, more, more. _It wasn't long until she felt his sticky release cover her hand. She removed her hands from him to sit back on her knees and drink him in. Bless that prostate because a well-fucked Sasuke was truly a sight to behold. She made him like this. He let her make him like this.

It was really just in time that her cunt couldn't handle anymore of the vibrations and she came hard herself. She dug her fingers into his gorgeous thighs and let out a drawn out moan. It was all just so _hot._ "Sakura," he whined weakly, straining to touch her while she fell apart. Panting, she pulled the soaked toy out of her and showed him, "You did this to me, you know."

And then she let her body crumple beside his as they both attempted to recover from such a new and mind blowing experience. Sasuke's brain and limbs felt like jelly and black spots still clouded the corners of his vision.

"I think I'm going to like fucking you," she declared triumphantly after catching her breath.

"If you buy a strap _do not _order from the place we got the vibrator, that box was horrifying."

She pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, "We can go to an actual sex shop. _Together._"

* * *

**A/N: **I intended for this to be the final chapter but...would people be interested in one more about them having sex in the library? Lol it could stand alone but if I have a college au going, might as well put it all together, right? Let me knowww


	5. Chapter 5: You're in my seat

**A/N:** As promised (kind of), here's your final chapter. I had it mostly written, just wasn't sure where to put it lol.

* * *

Sakura was settled in her own little corner of the library looking sufficiently preppy when Sasuke approached her from behind to bother her. Her favorite red ribbon was back in her hair and her white button up blouse was crisply tucked into a plaid skirt. She swung her legs, covered in black knee high socks, while she pored over her textbooks and notes. She had plans to spend the night with Sasuke and she knew he'd love her outfit—both the fact that it was suggestive enough to turn him on, but inconspicuous enough to wear in public all day. If she arched her back, the buttons on her shirt would pull and the gaps would reveal her black lace bra, already faintly outlined through the thin fabric. If she bent forward, her skirt would ride up and show off her matching thong and half-bare legs. He went crazy for the socks.

And to top it all off, her headband pulled her hair out of her face and left her looking like an innocent angel. The perfect outfit to let Sasuke ruin her.

He treaded quietly and observed her for a moment. She was sitting in his seat; he had been the one to show her the always vacant back table shoved between tall bookshelves, so yes, it was his seat.

"Thought I'd find you here," he said as he slid behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. She jumped a little, but relaxed almost immediately after realizing it was him. After all, only one other person seemed to know about that spot, and he was always welcome.

"How'd you know?"

"Because I know you."

She leaned back as far as the chair would let her and rested her head against his torso, "I'm trying to finish all my work now so I can hang out with you tonight."

He stroked her hair and cupped the side of her face, "So thoughtful." He said it sarcastically, but he kissed the top of her hair to convey his affections. The fact that she really was always thinking of him made his heart squeeze inside his chest.

"And what are you doing?" she whispered. He didn't even bother coming to the library with a backpack.

"Care for a study break?" he asked suggestively.

"Sasuke! Didn't I just tell you I'm waiting till tonight, after I finish studying?"

"I know you're horny," he whispered into her ear, getting straight to the point.

"And just how do you know that?" she responded hotly.

"Before I even came up to you, I noticed you're wearing this slutty little skirt. You want me to keep it on while I give it to you from behind. You keep rubbing your thighs together because you're thinking about me. And everything I can do to you." He said it with such an air of confidence as if daring her to tell him he was wrong.

"And so what if I am?" she asked grumpily.

He chuckled darkly, "Well then it's your lucky day." He gathered her hair back off her shoulders and snaked a hand around to rest on her chest. His hand was so big and she was so petite that a finger rested on the hollow of her throat, his palm felt her rapidly beating heart, and another finger managed to slip under the top of her shirt.

She let out a soft gasp. She grabbed onto his forearm, leaning her head against it, "What do I do?"

"First, put your books away. Can't have your precious notes getting ruined." She nodded, already blushing. She was so obedient, the perfect student. "Do it while standing," he added.

She slipped out of the chair and leaned over the table as she gathered her things. Sasuke flicked the hem of her skirt up, getting a decent view of the bottom of her cheeks. She glanced back at him as she bent over at the waist to put everything inside her backpack, purposely exposing herself to him.

"That's right," he muttered. She had him mesmerized.

When she straightened up a little, she turned her head over her shoulder, "Now what?"

"Put your hands on the bookshelf." She shuffled over to the shelf and placed her hands at shoulder level, keeping her arms straight so her back arched out.

Sasuke dropped down swiftly and got so close it was almost like she was sitting on his face. He licked her through her panties, already soaked. "You taste as good as you smell," he said against her, loving the way she shivered at the vibrations.

He kitten licked her at first, then he finally moved her panties aside. He could die with his face shoved into her like this. He squeezed at her thighs when he started sucking on her clit. He pressed his face even closer to her, making a mess of his own face.

Sakura had to bite her own arm to prevent any noises from slipping out. Normally, Sasuke would bury his head between her legs and she'd practically sing for him. But the taboo setting made it even hotter. She started shaking and Sasuke's tongue made broad strokes over her slit as he held onto her tightly.

She was panting when he finally stood and she collapsed back against him. He held her close, satisfied with the way her eyes kept fluttering shut because he had eaten her so good. "Ready for more?" She nodded faintly, forcing herself to look up at him. The hunger in his charcoal eyes relit the flame in her belly and she steeled herself. Just one orgasm was never enough for her, really.

She twisted in his arms and kissed him, tasting her own tang, "Fuck me." She wanted him to do exactly what he predicted she wanted. Her clothes would stay on, sure, but her lack of nakedness didn't make it any less filthy.

"Over the table, come on now." He shifted so Sakura rested on the table on her elbows and her lovely backside was his to claim. He lifted her skirt and pulled his pulsing cock out of his pants, then sank into her heat, inch by inch.

"Gotta go slow, otherwise everyone will hear how much of a whore you are," he murmured. Normally, the slap of his skin against hers coupled with her hot moans spurred him on. But given the setting, he couldn't risk it.

He eased his cock in and out of her, one hand on her hip, the other splayed flat on her upper back. If he needed to, he could just stick his fingers in her mouth to keep her quiet. Knowing her, she'd be a good slut and suck on his fingers if she got the chance.

Going slow was agonizing. Going slow meant fighting against what his dick was telling him to do. Fucking his girlfriend fast and hard was always a good time, but the burn this time was not unwelcome.

Sakura sighed, tits smashed against the table, snatch stuffed with cock. "Didn't know slow meant not moving at all," she huffed when he bottomed out and stayed there.

"You love this dick," he smirked wickedly. He gyrated his hips before pulling out almost entirely. When Sakura instinctually pushed her hips back to take more of him, his point was proven. His movements let her feel every part of his member massaging her inner walls and her body felt hot all over. He was so _big _and he was going in so _deep. _

She rested her head against her hands on the table. She did love his dick, she was willing to submit completely to it, willing to have sex in a library just to get another taste. Sasuke's eyes glinted; power and pleasure filled him seeing Sakura lay down completely for him. They'd been exploring what it was like for Sakura to dominate him lately, so it was a nice change of pace to be the one in control again.

"I'll take care of you, don't worry," he cooed quietly. He massaged her plump backside as he went, fighting back a groan as he watched her continue pushing back to meet him for every thrust. So precious, he thought as he stroked her hair with his other hand.

But then he felt her walls squeeze around him and he wrapped her hair around his hand and _pulled_ while he fucked her. The sting made her eyes roll into the back of her head. Everything he was doing to her body almost made her forget that they were in a library, but the depravity of it all just made it ten times hotter.

After a bit of time passed, Sasuke decided it was time to change positions. He buried himself in her all the way, mindlessly moving his hips and stirring up her insides while he looked around. Bingo.

He sat down in the seat that Sakura originally occupied when she was studying, pulling her with him until she sat on his lap.

The angle was a little awkward, with her back arched to keep his length inside, but she didn't care. "Love when you sit on my cock," he whispered into her ear before biting at it lazily. He gave her upper body some much needed attention, laving at her neck and hands grasping both of her pretty tits.

Sakura wiggled around, trying to get the right amount of friction while still staying quiet. She couldn't just bounce on him the way she would in private, that would make too much noise. She bit her lip and squeezed her walls around him on purpose. Her feet hardly touched the floor so she could only gather enough strength to move up and down incrementally. Even if she wasn't moving much, having him fill her so deeply was also incredibly satisfying.

But Sasuke figured he'd move things along anyway. His hands left her chest and gripped her curvy hips instead, helping her out. "That's right, fuck yourself on my cock. You're doing so good."

"I'm almost there," she warned him quietly.

"Stay quiet and I'll let you cum," he rumbled. She nodded, still worrying at her bottom lip. Her inner slut would do just about anything to cream herself on this cock. She loved Sasuke for so many reasons, and she couldn't count out his glorious bedroom skills (ones that now extended outside the bedroom).

Sasuke released her hip to rub furiously at her clit, supplying her with wave after wave of pleasure. It was only a matter of time and a few more thrusts until she pitched forward, gripping the table with one hand and covering her own mouth with the other in near disbelief at how good he made her feel. He wasn't far behind: he finally succumbed to the feeling of her hot walls wrapped around him and shot his load off inside her. She was so _perfect. _

He pulled out and watched her hole go from stretched out back to perfectly tight. As the cum started dripping out of her, she moved frantically to pull up her skimpy underwear and keep it inside. She turned to look back at him and pouted as if saying _you did this to me. _Whether it was about ruining her pretty panties or making her into a cumslut, he was proud of it.

"Oh Sakura," he drawled, "just what am I going to do with you?"

"Take me home now, please." She attempted to straighten her clothes up, but there was no getting rid of that just-fucked glow, let alone the musky scent in their little corner. She was a bit wobbly when she walked, but Sasuke grabbed her backpack and let her lean against his body as they walked out together.

"Now what?"

"I dunno. Just no more studying today."

* * *

**A/N:** Sex in the corner of the library, cliche, I know. But how can I resist?

So that's really, truly all for this story, thanks for reading! I love hearing your thoughts


End file.
